


"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mini Road Trip, first kiss ...again, kinda slow burn ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: Stiles can hear Derek when he turns to look at him, a sharp intake of breathe makes Stiles looks around to meet his eyes. “What is that?” Derek says, pointing to Stiles shoulder.23•28





	"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening!! Another update, look at me go!!!! I think this is the shortest one so far but also my faaaavvvorite :)  
> Enjoy!!!

Stiles flipped the radio again, searching for music that he could sing to. “You keep doing that you’re going to break the radio,” Derek says, swatting at Stiles hand when he went to twist the dial again. 

Stiles grimaces as Derek, rolling his eyes and leaning his forehead against the window. “I will not break you precious car Derek,” Stiles mocks him again, a crooked grin coming across his face. “How much longer do we have anyways?” Stiles asked, tapping his foot against the floorboard of the car. 

“I’d say about four more hours,” Derek says, looking at Stiles over the console. 

“Do you think they’ll be able to answer our questions?” Stiles asks, still fidgeting and worrying that maybe this coven of witches wouldn’t know anything that they really needed. Vampires weren’t really something that witches really dealt with, usually it was saved for Emissaries or Sparks. Stiles had come to a passage in a book that was tucked away in the back of the Hale library that said one Coven has dealt with Vampires a few hundred years ago, and supposedly covens keep all paper record as far back as the beginning of their Coven.

“Covens have a different law when it comes to dealing with emissaries and werewolves, we’ll have to make sure that we head to all of their rules then they should have no trouble granting the answers to our questions,” Derek says, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Stiles shakes his head and watches the sky as clouds pass over the stars and the moon. Stiles can feel it tug under his skin as the wolves of his pack run through the forest back in Beacon Hills. Stiles can feel the tension starting to rise in Derek, the unformed shit waiting to be claimed.

“Why don’t we go ahead and stop for the night?” Stiles asks, pointing to the sign for a motel at the next exit.

“We don’t have to,” Derek says, rubbing the back of his neck and grinding the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white.

Stiles reaches out and touches Derek’s free hand. “I can practically feel your wolf crawling,” Stiles starts as Derek finally pulls over for the hotel. “You can go for a run while I stay back and go through this book again,” Stiles says.

Derek and Stiles pull over in the hotel and Derek and Stiles check into a room, both of them get in and set their bags on their beds.

Stiles takes out his laptop and some sweatpants, needing to change in order to finish looking over his thesis and took at the Hale book that he and Lydia have been trying to translate from Latin. Stiles takes off his shirt and tosses it on the other side of the bed, grabbing the other one he had pulled out of his bag.

Stiles can hear Derek when he turns to look at him, a sharp intake of breathe makes Stiles looks around to meet his eyes. “What is that?” Derek says, pointing to Stiles shoulder.

“Oh this?” Stiles asks, running his hand over the swirls of the triskelion and the McCall pack marks, both swirling together over his shoulder.

Derek nods, stepping toward Stiles.

“Well when I turned twenty two I wanted to celebrate my birthday and graduation,” Stiles trails off, letting his fingers blindly trace the lines he knew by heart. “I wanted a reminder, one that was constant, that no matter where I was in this world or however deep the shit I was in I would always have someone by my side.”

“But the triskelion,” Derek starts, getting closer still.

“Mmm,” Stiles hums, nodding his head, “it isn’t the McCall pack mark I know, but our roots are deeply planted within the Hale pack. The land we occupy, the books we read, the preserve we protect, all of it runs so deep with Hale blood and Hale power that to not respect it feels wrong.” Stiles takes another breath before continuing. “Scott never understood it either, but being an Emissary is more than just pack and power and remedies, it’s land and paying respect to those that protected it before us. Scott never understood that because his bond was never with the land, it was with the people.”

Derek walks closer still and Stiles finds that breathing has become harder and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s still half naked or because how close Derek is to his half naked form. “You’re extraordinary,” Derek whispers, his fingers finally coming up to trace the mark on his shoulder, the mark that proved he belonged _somewhere_.

“Plus before there was ever Scott and I there was you, and that’s the most important part,” Stiles says, turning his head to the side to kiss the top of Derek’s hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

Derek takes one step closer until their chests are flush with each other’s. Stiles breath is labored as he looks up to meet Derek’s eyes. Derek looks back at him in an awe that he hasn’t seen sense college, that he might not have seen ever.

“No one has ever looked at me like that before,” Stiles says, whispering, not daring to break the moment.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Derek whispers, voice so quiet that Stiles even wondered if he’s said anything at all. “When you looked for that dead body in the woods and Scott was changed, it forever changed my life. You saved me,” Derek says, leaning down and kissing Stiles forehead.

In that very moment every single doubt that he had about entering those woods that night was gone. Without that night he wouldn’t have ever know about the secret life his mother had, or had a friendship like the one he has with Erica, or the strong bond of pack. Without that night he wouldn’t have ever had Derek.

Derek leans back and takes Stiles face in between both of his hands, looking over his features as Stiles can’t help but let his eyes wonder from Derek’s eyes to his lips and then back again. “Can I kiss you?” Stiles asks, his voice quiet even to his own ears.

Derek looks up to meet Stiles’ eyes and nods his head yes.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me too,” Stiles whispers as he closes the distance between himself and Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 DAYS, 30, FICS, 30 PROMTS
> 
> This charectes are all part of the same universe just at different times and interactions within their lives. I will go back and fix errors at some point soon when I'm not so super busy :) 
> 
> Go visit me on tumlr: SeptSaph
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, have any of you watched the new Sabrina on Netflix??? That shit is scary weird looolllll.


End file.
